Like a Girl
by Strawberry Flavor
Summary: [SoraxSunao] Miro como por las puertas del club entraba una chica preciosa... ¡Odio a los tontos que me confunden con una chica! No me respondiste... ¿Sales conmigo o no?...


Holas!! Nuevo fic!! Y de una de mis series shonen-ai favoritas Sukisho XD las chicas que estén leyendo esto (y con escasas probabilidades chicos :P) sabrán a que me refiero…

**Disclaimer**Sukisho no me pertenece, sino, ya habría tenido mil bofetadas cortesía de Sunao por intentar tocarlo XD

Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like**** a ****Girl**

Estaba seguro…

Estaba completamente seguro que nunca mas dejaría que Matsuri lo llevara a algún lado, sobre todo, si no sabia con anticipación a donde le llevaría, sino, terminaría como ahora… Solo, medio ebrio y en un desconocido club nocturno…

Bueno, tal vez en algún otro lugar tenebroso, pero por ahora no quería imaginarlo…

Matsuri prácticamente lo había traído arrastrando hasta aquí, con la excusa que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo en el instituto… Sobre todo el Hashiba Sora, asegurando que si seguía haciendo nada, solo en su habitación, terminaría por ponerse a estudiar…

Ni que no hubiere mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentado en una barra, con los brazos cruzados y una bebida calentándose frente a el…

Se giro en el banquillo y echo un vistazo al lugar, ahí, en la planta baja, había pocas mesas para dos o cuatro personas rodeando una pista de baile, y arriba… pues suponía que habría mas mesas y cosas por el estilo…

Miro en dirección a los baños, mas no lograba divisar la entrada, había mucha gente interponiéndose a su visión…

Dio un suspiro, y regreso a su posición de hace unos segundos, Matsuri ya se había tardado mucho, conociéndolo, sabia que lo mas seguro es que hubiera saltado por la ventana…

Jugando con la pajilla de su bebida, siguió esperando, Matsuri tenia que regresar, el no tenia ni idea de cómo regresar al instituto, esperaba que su buen amigo lo supiera y no se escapara…

-Ahhhh…- soltó un suspiro de resignación y saco su cartera, estaba dispuesto a pagar la cuenta, cuando vio algo que llamo su atención…

Una chica…

Había llegado sola, y se había sentado apenas tres lugares de distancia de el, y con una sonrisa llamaba al barman, pidiendo algo que no pudo escuchar por la música tan estridente…

Le llamo mucho la atención su cabello, se veía bien cuidado y sujetado en una coleta baja, le llegaba prácticamente hasta las rodillas, y era de un lindo color rosado…

Despistado, giro un poco mas su rostro y admiro sus ojos, unas preciosas orbes rojizas… casi a juego con su cabello, y no pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa…

Decidido, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el que estaba junto a ella, la chica "rosada" como decidió llamarle hasta que descubriera su nombre se giro a verlo con una cara de interrogación…

-Disculpa… ¿puedo sentarme? Creo que mi amigo me abandono aquí…- se excuso mientras tontamente se rascaba la cabeza… La chica le esbozo una tierna sonrisa…

-Claro- Respondió, y sin mas que hacer o hablar, se sentó junto a ella pidiendo al barman una nueva bebida para el.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la chica girando su rostro hacia el, sosteniendo entre sus labios una pajilla verde, provocándole a Sora un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda…

-Hashiba Sora – le dijo formando una sonrisa entre sus labios, la chica retiro la pajilla de su boca, al parecer iba a hablar, Sora se mantuvo callado.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sunao Fujimori…

Al fin, tendría un nombre con el cual llamar a aquella dulce princesita, no, mas que princesa, prácticamente un ángel, ningún otro ser en el mundo, podría tener tan bellas facciones…

-Sunao, disculpa que lo pregunte apenas conocernos, pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Es que eres tan linda…

Silencio…

Silencio incomodo, y una mirada de sorpresa con ojos totalmente abiertos por parte de Sunao, Sora ladeo su cabeza interrogante…

Cinco segundos…

-¡Odio a los tontos que me confunden con una chica!- grito desesperante proporcionándole una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla derecha de Hashiba…

Se repuso al instante al escuchar aquella palabras: "¿Qué me confunden con una chica?" Debía estar bromeando… Ósea que… que su linda y perfecta princesita, era un… ¿Un chico?...

Salio de su estado de shock en cuanto vio a Sunao caminar hacia la puerta del local, sin esperar mas, se levanto rápido y corrió hacia el…

Fujimori se detuvo en cuanto sintió que tomaban su mano, debía ser aquel tonto para disculparse, en fin… el ya estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho golpeando a ese maldito bastardo y se giro hacia el…

Se quedo perplejo en cuento vio que el rostro de aquel tonto chico de ojos azules se acercaba para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo a Sunao sonrojarse notoriamente, dejándole con ganas de abofetearle de nuevo, mas… al mismo tiempo le gustaba la sensación…

-No me respondiste…- susurro contra su oído, provocándole una sensación placentera recorrerle todo el cuerpo…

-¿Eh?- solo pudo articular, confundido, con las palabras de Sora, este se alejo de su rostro, y le miro fijamente…

Hasta entonces Fujimori se dio cuenta que era muy alto, no mucho mas que el, pero si necesitaría ponerse de puntas para… Sacudió su cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos de su mente…

-Sip, entonces… ¿Sales o no conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, no iba a dejar que su "principito" se le fuera así como así, solo por un tonto error de genero…

Sunao suspiro, y volvieron a su mente aquellos pensamientos, dejándose llevar, simplemente, se paro de puntas para rodear el cuello de Sora con sus brazos, y depositarle un calido beso en sus labios…

-No me vestiré de chica para nuestra cita…- fue lo que dijo al terminar aquel tierno y primer beso.

**Fin.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Kya!!! Que tal? Les gusto? A mi me ha encantado como me quedo XD Lo digo sin tratar de parecer presumida o arrogante, pero es que estos dos me encantan juntos…

Reviews por favor!!! Acepto toda felicitación, critica, abrazo y… ¿amenaza de bomba? O.o… Y les prometo que subiré mas fics de esta linda parejita…

Atte: HimeIchigo-Yaoi


End file.
